Articles of luggage such as suitcases are typically designed to be as lightweight as possible, in order to maximize the weight of the contents of the articles of luggage that can be carried without exceeding weight limits imposed by airlines.
It has been observed that users of articles of luggage such as suitcases often use them as seats, which can cause premature failure of such articles of luggage.
There is thus a need for an article of luggage suitable for use as a seat, but which is not significantly heavier than existing articles of luggage.